halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:K4
RE:Israel in NATO Reply from Memory Gamma Yes, Memory Gamma is a place for Star Trek fanon. Captain Redding (talk) 15:30, 27 May 2009 (UTC) Deleting Sure, I'll delete them all for you. To be honest, I was about to ask you about PTI as I'm not satisfied with the information and have been planning to delete it. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:40, 11 June 2009 (UTC) :I have a different idea in mind. Much more complex than PTI and more original.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:51, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe it is... maybe it's not. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 08:06, 11 June 2009 (UTC) RE: Ultimatum I'm more than ready to get back to work on it. I read the latest post, looks good to me. Once that's up I'll begin working on the next one. I've got an interesting means of narrating this next one. Won't carry over into later posts, but it'll be a short break from the third-person writing style we've been using. It's done. Yes, I've been doing some work on it off site over the weekend. I'll have a lot of free time this week, so I'm hoping to have it up by Wednesday. I'd like to apologize for my slowness in posting on Ultimatum, but this week has been filled with many distractions that have whittled away at the time I have available to write, and during what time I have found I have been unable to concentrate well. I'm hoping to get back on the ball over the weekend (I'll be gone almost all week, so I most likely won't be able to edit at all over that time period). Sorry to keep you waiting. RP we can haz. -- Sergeant Major Avery Johnson 17:15, 6 July 2009 (UTC) Your SPARTANs Seeing that you've mentioned you would participate in my little universe project, I have several questions regarding your SPARTAn-IIs. As you know, there are only 25 out of 33 S-IIs mentioned to have survived the augmentation process in the Halo Universe. Could you please add your S-IIs in the appropriate areas? Additionally, you can expand that article with the battles your S-IIs have participated in. Also, I was wondering if you could also try to expand the URF article, seeing that you've covered some parts about the Insurrectionist with that Kennedy assassination. Toodles! - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 22:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ultimatum Reboot... for the last time This message is firstly an apology for letting Ultimatum get dusty and covered in cobwebs (writing the last entry was my job and I kinda forgot about it). I just got preoccupied with other things and then it just wasn't pressing on my mind anymore. The second part of this is to ask you if you're interested in finishing it. If so, I can get back to work on it this weekend and the "Under Construction" tag can be removed before Halloween. Anyway, if you're still interested just let me know and I'll get back to work on it. Okay, sounds good. I'll get working on it tonight or Saturday and I should have it done. Feel free to pester me if I don't meet my own deadlines... this damn story's close to a year in the making... Several things Hey K4, I've been removing several articles which I think is silly for PTI to produce. Take a look at the template and see if you still want those weapons. Add the Delete template if you want it to be removed. If not, I'll be snooping in and fixing minor info. This is to make PTI more....... professional and realistic. We're abandoning the Mega-Corporation concept. Toodles.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 21:45, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Bonjours, Antens que aisofteurs je voudrais savoir si cette arme éxcite en réplique d'airsoft Welcome back! You came back! Yay!- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 09:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) :Well, been doing this and that and a lot of this. :P :I was wondering what happened to you. It's good to hear you're back. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 07:42, September 16, 2010 (UTC) ::As far as I know, you can save Cole-141 by adding the . It could save the article. ::Maybe use ChatZilla to solve the problem?- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:05, September 16, 2010 (UTC) :::Or you could remove the and move it to Cole-142. Yes I did enjoy it. It was quite intriguing... Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 15:53, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, technically Bungie stole that concept from me. :P The article was created in 2008, and updated with Reach info in 2010. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 06:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Requesting your welcome back! Hi thar K4. You won't know me because you last came on sometime in '09, where as I joined in May '10. Listen, I saw your article about Cole-141 and I really like the medals you put on there, so would it be possible to use some of the pictures? Thanks, and Welcome back! Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 19:46, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Querie Afterwar Invite Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for theEnvelopingDarkness 09:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Little request. Could you please do me a little request? :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:27, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Yay! Simply replicate this but using a female model of Noble Six, with the colour being olive green. The armour should be Mk V helmet, ODST shoulder pads with HP/HALO chest. :P - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:43, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::If so, use an EVA helmet with HAZOP shoulder pads. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:54, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :::But you do have the other permutations, right? Hmm, if that's the case, replace the helmet with a Air Assault helmet with "UA/CNM" thingy attached. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:20, October 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::Had you told me earlier your rank, I wouldn't have pestered you with hard request. :P ::::Anyway, thank you! :3 - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 17:28, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Oooh. Losing Hope